


The Golden Prince Who Never Turned Into The Golden King

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [29]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Coronation, Damen Wants To Make Laurent Happy, Gen, Just As Usual, Just Laurent Things, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Prince Laurent became King Laurent. The king, though, wondered, if it was truly his throne or not.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 29, Prompt: Suffering/Recovery)





	The Golden Prince Who Never Turned Into The Golden King

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no stable net. I'm getting pissed.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

Laurent seemed out of place. Well, he acted out of place. The ceremony was finished, he lost his cloak somewhere along the way and was sitting in his throne. The hall was empty, after the imposing gathering, it rang with quietness. Damen unpinned his cloak, following in Laurent's steps, letting it fall off his shoulder, before he caught it and threw it onto one of the tables.

Laurent was studying his crown. It wasn't the first time he saw it, he definitely had enough opportunity to see it on his father. He probably didn't visited it while it was waiting for him, yet this thoroughness of eyes was unnecessary. His thumb ran along the ancient writing on the gold, letting the precious stones bite into his skin as he pushed his finger on them.

He looked like he was memorizing it, like he only had this opportunity to burn it into his eyes and mind. As this was the ending of something not the beginning.

"My king," teased Damen, hoping to distract him for him dark mood. Laurent looked up, finger closing around the crown.

It was a nice crown. Something that fit the Veretians. Gold all over, traditional in the too ornamental sense and somehow still clean. Not too much, enough to show power and richness.

Laurent was not in a light mood. His blue eyes resembled steel not the sky. It was the easiest was to read Laurent, by his eyes. Not that his tense body and distance was indicating different a emotion to his eyes.

"You don't seem too happy," he tried carefully.

"I'm overjoyed." Damen frowned but fortunately Laurent's stone face was broken. He let a small, honest smile slip. "I was just thinking."

"It's the greatest hobby a king can have," he approached Laurent, not stepping on the stairs leading up to the throne. Laurent could have his distance and they were at eye level.

"Should I be worried for the future of Akielos?" Damen didn't rise to the bait.

"I still want to join the countries. Did you change your opinion?" Laurent knew it wasn't a real question. For seconds they were just gazing at one another. Damen like the way it made his stomach clench. It was still that empowering emotion. That it was still new and exciting and something to treasure until the end of times.

"I just wonder if I-" Laurent cut himself off, eyes turning back to the manifestation of fanciness in his hands. "Deserve is not the right word." Damen already hated this conversation. Its reasons, even more. "Destined." Laurent didn't look up.

"Laurent-"

"I know. I deserve it." His voice was soft, quiet and unsure. His eyes were not leaving the shining of the crown. "I worked for it. I fought for it. Your blood-soak gods know I bled for it. But," Laurent looked up, bitterness, something heart-wrenching moving behind the blue, "it wasn't meant for me." Damen made a face. "The right of firstborns."

"Like Kastor's?" Damen asked knowing how Laurent was going to react. He looked away, displeased.

"He was a bastard son. It's your barbaric country that lets it slip. Bastardy," he turned to him, his grip on the crown loosening. Then his fingers tensed again. "I only rule, because Auguste was murdered and others were having hidden intentions," he said eyes glinting darkness. He would have ruled even if his uncle would've been a good man.

"I," Laurent started carefully, "sometimes, wish, I could see what kind of king Auguste would've been. It would help me be something similar. I wanted to be his most trusted adviser, yet I have no idea how he would've ruled. I can imagine how he would see certain situations, what would've been his strong point, his weakness, but I can't make up his ideas. I can't-" Laurent turned away. Damen ached to hold him.

Laurent, with his beautiful, incomprehensible mind was incapable of solving the greatest puzzle of his life. How everything his brother would've been was proud. Proud of his little brother. Damen knew very little about Auguste yet it was enough.

"You're not going to like me for saying it, but Auguste was not destined to rule. He was destined to give you something to fight for." Laurent turned to him blue steel trying to slice into Damen's body. "Believe he was not destined to die either, you can. Maybe he would've chose love over kingdom. Running away to Patras with a princess or a commoner even, only daring to head back when you ascended to throne after your father's reign. Maybe he would've killed your uncle and would've been thrown to prison until you would’ve freed him as the king. Maybe he would've decided it was not for him. He would've gave you the right and started a tulip farm."

At this point Laurent arched one eyebrow. Damen was smiling softly. Unimpressed Laurent was a hundred times better than sad, lonely Laurent.

Damen wasn't sure he won, until, "A tulip farm, you say?"

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
